Scary Kisses
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Sometimes there is nothing more terrifying that the touch of one person's lips against another.


**Author's Note: ATTENTION, READERS AND AUTHORS - we're rapidly drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE ****TWO**** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Please send your votes to the PM listed in the rules (found on the forum) or your ballot can't be counted! Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**Want to win some free Christmas cash? We're giving away a $5 Amazon gift card to the 200th voter in the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfic. net Awards (funded by the moderators). We have well over one hundred voters already, so who knows...you could be the 200th and win the awesome Amazon card!**

**Also...since we deeply appreciate everyone who has voted and will vote...we are also giving away another $5 gift card to a lucky voter that we will draw randomly. This could be voter number one..seventy-four...or three hundred! Both gift cards will be sent by email, so you don't have to share any personal information to claim your prize! We will notify the winners by PM when the awards are complete.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you! Your reviews and pms allow us to know if we're on the right track.**

* * *

**Scary Kisses**

Few things in life had the ability to shock Aaron Hotchner anymore. Even rarer still were things that managed to scare him. After facing the worst society had to offer...one of which had taken a loved one from him...fear seemed almost impossible for him now.

He'd thought only one thing could inspire that feeling in him now: the thought of anything happening to his precious son.

But he'd been wrong.

Massively wrong.

The feel of Spencer Reid's soft lips against and beneath his had been enough to terrify him to the depths of his soul. Not the kiss itself...no, that had felt incredible.

Once he'd overcome his initial shock, that is. No, that part had been...what was the word his addled mind searched for?

Hot. Ardent. Infinitely sensual.

Of course, there were other words to describe it, too...

Stupid. Thoughtless. Infinitely forbidden...deliciously sinful.

Shaking his head dumbly as he sat in his car outside Spencer's apartment building, clutching the steering wheel as if somehow it could ground him, Hotch winced at his own loss of control.

God, he'd made a mess of things. His intentions, however, had been noble...honorable.

Ah, what was the saying about the best laid plans of mice and men?

Sighing heavily, he dropped his head back against the leather headrest. What had he done? When he'd set out to check on Reid tonight, he'd never envisioned for the briefest moment the events that had transpired just minutes ago.

He'd only meant to offer his condolences...to make sure the younger man knew he had a willing ear if he needed it. He'd never expected Reid to take him up on his offer. Not because he hadn't meant it, but because Reid rarely shared his personal burdens with anyone...let alone his boss.

But he had tonight. Tonight, the youngest BAU agent had been broken open by his mother's death, hanging by a fraying emotional rope when Aaron had arrived, his grief raw and new. Logically, Aaron knew Reid had simply been searching for a way to ease the ache. He refused to believe that he'd completely missed this physical attraction over the years. He couldn't have been that dense, could he?

No, Reid had been searching for a way to assuage the pain...looking for an outlet to pour his turbulent feelings into, to release the overwhelming burden that Hotch knew all too well. That had to be all it was.

Reid's lips had been frantic when they'd touched his, desperate in his intent. He should have drawn back immediately. But when Reid's soft, wet tongue had breached the seam of his lips and touched his, he'd momentarily lost his mind. Instead of pulling away, he'd cupped the back of the sensitive genius' head and met his kiss thrust for thrust, tangling his tongue with Spencer's for what could have been mere moments or hours. Sitting there on Reid's couch, time had ceased to exist for either of them as they'd exchanged one kiss after another, each one hotter and wetter than the last.

It had been his own low groan, wrenched from somewhere deep within him, that sent him crashing back into reality with a jarring thud. He'd ripped himself away from Reid's deliciously evocative kiss and stood staring at the other man for several long heartbeats, both breathing hard in the aftermath.

He could still hear Reid's slightly breathless voice whispering, "Why did you stop?"

He knew all the "right" answers he should have given. They were colleagues. He was the boss. It was an emotionally charged moment for the younger man. Dozens of "correct" answers he could have given...but, instead, he'd told the truth.

"I can't be what you need, Spencer," he'd said huskily to his younger friend.

He'd sat there watching as a crestfallen Spencer had nodded and swallowed nervously, his fingers wringing as he'd obviously fought emotions that both of them were feeling.

He'd apologized profusely...and made a bad situation ten times worse. With every 'I'm sorry' that had escaped Aaron's lips, Reid had shut down further, barely speaking...hell, barely breathing.

The kindest thing he could do was to leave. Get the hell out of that apartment before he could finish demolishing an already destroyed man.

Reid hadn't even acknowledged him, not that he could blame him. Like an idiot, Aaron had allowed things to progress too far...become all too real for both of them.

And the saddest part of all was that he wasn't altogether sure what frightened him more. Was it the fact that he'd done it...crossed that invisible line in the sand with someone with which he never should have...or the fact that he didn't know if he could stop himself from doing it again?

It was the worst kind of question...one for which he had no answer.

_**Finis**_


End file.
